


For Science!

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fellatio, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curie wants to examine the effects of the aphrodisiac mist herself. For...science. Nora finds she doesn't mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

“I have examined this gas as you asked,” Curie began, holding up a canister filled with a thick pink liquid. “It is quite fascinating! A large number of chemicals designed to trigger a release of hormones have been mixed together into a liquid compound. I have even sampled some of it. It is very potent!”

“You _drank_ some?” Nora gasped. “Curie…are you okay?!”

“ _Oui_ , madame,” she assured the Vault Dweller. “I am most safe. The side effects were intriguing to experience!”

“Did you…uh…copulate?” Nora asked weakly.

“Oh, yes! Monsieur Preston was most kind and volunteered to assist me!”

“Oh good,” Nora choked. Suddenly Preston’s absence for the last few days made a lot more sense.

“ _Mais_ , I would make a request of you, if that is all right?” Curie began, shaking the canister.

“What kind of request?” Nora asked warily.

“Ah, I have not seen the effect on humans,” Curie admitted. “I did not give monsieur Garvey a dose. He…ah…did not require it.”

“You want me to get drugged up on that?” Nora guessed.

“ _Oui, s’il vous plait, madame_.”

“Ah, _merde_ ,” Nora sighed. “Fuck it. Okay. Hand it over.”

Curie found a clean glass and filled it half-full with the pink liquid, holding it out to Nora, who took it. A moment later, she was draining it, surprised at the sweet taste of berries.

“That…wasn’t there last time,” she managed, wiping her lips clean.

“I added an artificial flavour,” Curie replied. “It was quite tasteless otherwise.”

“And…now what?” Nora asked.

“I will require you to ask the others to consume the compound,” Curie told her.

“What do you mean by ‘the others?’” the Vaultie asked, confused.

“ _Monsiers_ Danse, Deacon and MacCready.”

“You’re serious?”

“Oh! I will need to be able to record the data, so I must watch!”

Nora stopped breathing for a brief moment.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Bobby,” Nora called, tossing a water can back and forth nervously as she approached the sniper, “I uh…got someone to cover your shift.”

He looked down at her from his perch, leaned back lazily against a chair with his feet up on the edge of the guard post, a cigarette burning between his lips, rifle slung across his lap.

“Hey knockout.”

“You can come down if you want,” she offered. His blue eyes fell on the water can, and a single brow rose.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Science experiment,” Nora replied, as heat flushed her cheeks.

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s…from HalluciGen.”

The pretty blues widened.

“Is that the…mist?”

“...yeah.”

“Why’s it in a can?”

Nora swallowed. “MacCready, if you drink the damn thing, you can…look, it’s…Curie’s…there’s a science experiment.”

“A science experiment,” he repeated.

“Yep.”

He sat up and grabbed the canister.

“Not the whole thing!” she added, as he chugged some of the pink liquid from it.

“Berries?” he asked, confused.

“It’s a Curie special.”

“Huh.”

He wiped his mouth off and stood.

“So, just me, huh, knockout?” he chuckled.

“Uhh…well, Curie wanted to…recruit the other two,” Nora admitted. He made a conceding face and shrugged.

“All right. Let’s go see if we can persuade Danse first.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You want me to drink a mind-addling chemical compound for the sake of furthering Curie’s research,” Danse began. Nora clenched her fists, already feeling the thick fog of arousal clouding her brain.

“Uh-huh,” she replied. “Please?”

His handsome face twisted in thought for a few minutes, and then he looked up. His hand shot out and grabbed the canister, and he’d downed half of the remaining liquid in less than 30 seconds. Her eyes widened, and she found her fingers shaking as she took it back from him and watched his tongue sweep out over his lips.

“Fine.”

The soldier stood.

“What else?”

“We…uh…need Deacon,” Nora said. “Mac, got any idea where he is?”

“Did I hear my favourite girl say my name?” a voice drawled, and Nora turned to see Deacon mooching his way towards them, hands in his pockets. Nora felt her ‘Charmer’ smile slide into place as he approached.

“Hey Dee,” she breathed, suppressing the urge to bite her lip. “You like science, right?”

“I love science!” he enthused.

“Great, you want to drink a liquid version of the aphrodisiac gas and have sex with me?” she asked. “For science?”

Deacon’s eyes widened behind his shades.

“You’re kidding.”

“Curie wants to take notes.”

“Okay, now you’re definitely kidding,” the spy began. Nora held out the water can. “You’re…not. Huh.”

He took the canister from her and finished off the pink liquid, giving the metal container an incredulous look as he swallowed.

“What did you do to this?” he asked.

“Uh, that was Curie.”

He tossed the can aside into a trash bin. “Nicely done, Curie.”

“ _Merci_. In my earlier tests with the compound I found it to be quite tasteless and theorised that an appealing flavour might make subjects more willing to consume it.”

“Neato.”

She pressed her thighs together, clearing her throat. “I…uh…I left Red Rocket empty. Do we…do we want to head out there?”

“That depends on whether or not our girl here has enough paper for her notes,” Mac chuckled.

“I may require a holotape recording instead,” Curie mused. A dirty flush crept up Nora’s neck and flared across her face at the concept of the encounter being _recorded_ , and she swallowed down a whimper.  Deacon let out a rasping laugh.

“Let’s get going. My pants are tighter than I’m comfortable with,” he announced.

“Always lowering the tone of the conversation, huh, Dee?” Nora sighed.

“Hey, I can be sophisticated!” Deacon protested as he started walking down the road.

“When you can pronounce Quannapowitt, get back to me,” the Vaultie told him.

“That does _not_ count.”

“Yes it does.”

Nora tried to keep up the banter to distract herself from the steadily growing heat in her core, and was soon very aware of the way the Vault suit rubbed against her skin. The summer warmth didn’t help matters in the slightest. Had Curie’s experiments made this stuff stronger? She was already wet, and hazarding a glance behind her, the other 3 weren’t doing much better. Deacon’s nonchalance was slipping, Danse was glowering down at the floor, and MacCready…he was staring right at her like he wanted to eat her.

The heat was turning humid around them and Nora could almost feel a storm on the horizon by the time they reached Red Rocket. She didn’t know why, of all the settlements, she’d chosen not to populate this one. It was close and useful, that seemed to be the only reasons. But she was thankful for the emptiness as the five of them made their way into the back workshop, pressing the shutter switch and allowing it to descend.

Curie hopped up on the workbench with a portable recorder and a clean holotape, and Nora felt a bolt of arousal burst through her as the player snapped shut.

“When you are ready to begin with the proceedings-”

A warm hand cupped her face as Curie was talking, and she found herself pulled towards Danse’s mouth with a firm but gentle grip, her lips meeting his with a soft moan. Nora melted against the large, warm body that pressed into hers as Danse’s arms slid around her waist. She gripped the back of his neck, hearing MacCready let out a gentle grunt in the background as Deacon undoubtedly pounced on him. Her attention was fully on the former Paladin as he reached for the zip on her suit and pulled it down, a soft gasp leaving her when his hand slipped beneath the blue fabric and across her stomach.

Already she could hear zips being undone as Danse’s fingers skimmed up her belly and slid over her covered breasts, his other hand beginning to pull her suit over her shoulders whilst Deacon moaned softly in the background.

“Did you turn the damn recorder on, Curie?” Mac growled.

“Oh! Yes! I did!” Curie realised. “A-hem. This is a scientific log for July 18th, 2288. Subject is the study of the HalluciGen aphrodisiac and its effect on humans, with one synth. Test subjects include one adult female, two adult males, and one adult synth male. Subjects have been under influence of the fog for around twenty minutes, and initiated copulation the moment they were installed in a safe and private space.”

“God, so clinical, yet so dirty,” Deacon chuckled as Danse pulled the Vault suit down to Nora’s waist, lips moving to her neck and sucking gently against the flesh, fingers unclipping her bra and sliding it away. Any attempt Nora made to cover her breasts was immediately block when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. As Danse’s large hands palmed handfuls of her she took a gaze sideways to see who was holding her, and caught Mac’s intense gaze. It was the first time she’d seen him since Danse started kissing her.

His coat and scarf were gone, as was his dark green shirt. The white t-shirt he wore beneath all that was pushed up over his stomach, his trousers low around his hips as Deacon knelt in front of him.

“You try and cover up a _lot_ , knockout,” he breathed, and then Deacon’s tongue swirled over his tip and he let out a strangled groan. Danse’s thumbs brushed across her nipples and Nora moaned gently as licks of heat dropped down to her groin.

“The two human males are currently engaged in foreplay,” Curie continued. “One has his hand around the wrist of the human female, who is currently being stimulated by the synth male.”

“D-didn’t e-expect she’d f-f-f…ughh…narrate,” MacCready managed, releasing Nora’s wrist and gripping tightly to Deacon’s white t-shirt when the spy’s mouth closed around the tip of his cock.

Danse dropped to his knees and dragged his palms gently down her skin, the derma tingling in his wake as his fingers hooked into the suit and pulled it to her knees, pushing her backwards against the couch she’d installed in the room. Nora fell back into the soft cushions as Danse approached her, kissing the insides of her thighs whilst he unlaced her boots, and pulled them gently from her feet, working the suit down her legs and off her body. He kissed up her thighs and over her stomach as Nora’s fingers curled into his soft hair, trembling when he tugged her underwear down to her knees.

Deacon shoved the sniper up against the workbench as Danse pulled the old white underwear down her legs and leaned forward, kissing her stomach. She watched the spy pulled Mac deep into his throat in one move and would have marvelled at his gag reflex. Except that Danse had slid both hands underneath her bottom and buried his face in her folds.

Her head fell back against the couch, fingers tangling into Danse’s hair as his tongue slid down the length of her slit, pressing soft kisses there, his thumbs applying just a little pressure to her ass in a move that felt oddly like a massage. The sound of MacCready’s soft moans filled the air, and Nora looked up at the two of them briefly, just in time for Deacon’s eyes to meet hers. The spy _winked_ , and Nora found herself blushing.

Danse swirled his tongue around her clit, brows drawn in concentration, and Nora arched, pulling tightly on his hair. Danse groaned, and one of his hands slid out from beneath her and brushed a glove-covered finger against her slit. Her teeth clenched in pleasure as it slowly slid inside her. The former Paladin worked it in to the knuckle, and looked up at her briefly.

Fuck.

The sight of his concerned brown eyes sent a bolt of arousal running through her.

“I-I’m okay,” she whimpered. Danse pressed another finger to her, and she nodded, biting her lip and moaning when it slid in alongside the first. He sucked her clit again and Nora’s fingers trembled, hips bucking against the touch of his tongue. The fingers thrust, and her head tossed to the side, but fuck, that wasn’t any good either, because she opened her eyes briefly to see Mac gazing at her in awe, and heat flushed her.

“F-fuck, you look…nnn…really good…a-ah…” he chuckled breathlessly, and Nora fixed him with the best of a glare she could even as Danse gave her a particularly professional swirl of the tongue, shattering any venom and curving her back towards the ceiling as his hand kept a steady pace inside her.

Breathing was…breathing was fucking _difficult_ , shit, where had Danse _learned_ this?! His fingertips rubbed directly against her walls and already she could feel her orgasm coming on, spurred on by the sounds of her hired gun getting the same sort of pleasure.

She dimly realised Curie was still talking, but as her pleasure slowly wound itself into a tight little ball, she found that oh, she _really_ didn’t care. Mac’s noises were getting frantic now, his body moments from succumbing to his climax, and he was swearing whenever he drew in enough breath. Nora looked over briefly at the man, and watched a glistening droplet of sweat roll down his slender body just below the line of his ancient white t-shirt. Deacon’s cheeks hollowed, and he groaned, cupping the mercenary’s sack in one hand. The man stumbled, falling back against the workbench, and Deacon held him tightly as his cock twitched and spurted into the spy’s throat.

Danse’s scruff was abrading her nicely, his mouth warm around that sensitive nub as her thighs closed around his head. He gripped one to hold her open, and oh, _fuck_ , with a few more laps, she could feel it coming. She squeezed tight around the soldier’s fingers, pressing his lips and tongue against her when she dropped off that edge, and melted against the couch, limbs weak and warm, whimpering, the pleasure rolling through her as her body responded to Danse’s skilled touch. He kept on, pushing her further until she let out a whine and pushed his head away weakly.

She gripped the neck of his jumpsuit and pulled him up to her, kissing the man headily, enjoying the groan of delight he gave her as his fingers pulled out of her and rested on her thighs, and then she was yanking the zip down to his stomach and sliding her hands across his skin, stroking through the soft, dark hairs covering him and roving upwards, pausing to feel his heartbeat pulsing beneath her fingertips briefly. The Vaultie left his mouth and let him kiss along her jaw and neck as she pulled the orange jumpsuit over his shoulders and down his arms.

She couldn’t help touching the muscles on his back as he worked his arms out of the suit and he made little purrs of delight as she did so. His skin was so warm, and she pulled his body against hers just as he was working it over his hips. The soldier stilled, and then slid an arm around her, holding her gently as Nora thrummed with heat and sensitivity, kissing beneath his jaw. Danse leaned back against the couch and pulled her up onto his lap, raising a leg to unlace one of his boots as she kissed him with a soft laugh. A moment later he was getting the other boot off his foot and kicking them aside as Nora gripped his boxers and nipped his lip. His hips raised to let her yank them down to his knees with the orange suit, finally stripping him out of his clothes and straddling his waist.

“Hold the fuck up,” Deacon rasped, getting off his knees and wiping his mouth clean. “I didn’t get to fuck her last time, Dansey, and it’s not fair that you get her twice when I haven’t even had one go.”

“I’m not a horse, Dee,” Nora told him, as crossly as she could manage.

“Never said that, Charmer,” he chuckled. “Just, can the soldier boy settle for a blowjob instead? I really want to get in you.”

“You’re so romantic,” Nora sighed. Deacon shot her a grin.

“You know me, I’m the Casanova of the Wasteland,” he replied. Nora knelt up, her hands going to her hips as she looked over her shoulder at the spy.

“All right, _buddy_ , how do you want to do this?” she asked. Danse’s brows raised.

“You’d better do an adequate job of pleasing her, Deacon,” Danse warned. It was the first thing he’d said since…fuck, pretty much since they’d got here. Nora bit her lip. God, his voice always made her stomach pit…it wasn’t fair.

Deacon’s hand gripped her thigh and slid upwards, and she let out a soft gasp as his clever fingers trailed over her soft folds. She felt his lips pressed behind her ear, and a gentle chuckle filled the air.

“Trust me, orange-pants, she’s gonna love it,” he assured him. Nora snorted.

“Orange-pants?” she repeated. “Really, Deeks?”

“Oh…shut up,” he muttered. “Hey, Mac, when your brain starts working, hold your hands out for me.”

MacCready looked up with pleasure-glazed eyes and Nora gasped at the sight. His hands popped out, and something whistled past her and landed in the sniper’s hands. Deacon’s sunglasses. The spy’s fingers were still rubbing over her as Danse sat up, and Deacon dragged Nora far back enough that she could bend down and press her lips against Danse’s beautiful cock, freed from his boxers and standing erect.

“Fascinating,” Curie murmured, and her voice sounded so distracted, Nora couldn’t help but wonder just how bad watching this was affecting her.

She slid her mouth around the head as Deacon unzipped his jeans and shifted them down his hips, snapping the elastic of his boxers down his thighs and gripping Nora’s ass tightly, brushing the tip of his cock against her folds and pressing slowly into her. Nora moaned around Danse and the soldier bucked, his hand reaching towards her in reflex as Deacon slowly bottomed out. The sound the spy made as he buried to the hilt made her gasp. It was filled with lust, half-breathless, and rumbled in his chest as his fingers tightened on her.

Danse’s fingers stroked over her face as she bobbed her head, gripping his hips, and felt Deacon roll his hips back and thrust forward, a little whimper leaving her as she slid a hand around Danse and gripped him. The soldier grunted, his fingers tangling into her hair, careful not to pull hard as she slowly worked to take him to the base.

“Hey, Mac,” Deacon panted, his hands skimming up to Nora’s sides and holding her there, “I think Curie looks lonely.”

“I am busy collecting data,” she protested weakly. Nora looked up to see Mac gazing between Deacon and Curie with a raised brow.

“Uh-huh. That’s why you haven’t spoken in two minutes,” Deacon laughed, pressing against Nora with a soft moan. “Curie…here’s a science experiment you can-aahhhh…”

Nora squeezed him tightly with a mischievous chuckle and sucked at the soldier beneath her. His legs tensed and jerked as she bobbed her head.

“Charmer,” Deacon tried to reprimand, but that was difficult when his breathing was uneven, and his hips were beginning to slap against her ass with growing speed. It was pleasurable, a little more intense than usual, a wonderful side effect of the aphrodisiac, but Nora wanted more. She pulled her head up from Danse’s lap and the soldier moaned in disappointment.

“Deacon,” she replied, catching her breath. “Turn me over.”

“Why?”

“Now.”

The spy pulled out of her and moved her onto her back, Danse’s chest pressing against it as she lay down and pressed her ass against his erection. He groaned into her neck at the realisation, and gripped her hips, working himself slowly against her.

“Mac,” she panted, “bag, bottle of oil, now.”

The sniper dropped Deacon’s sunglasses onto the weapon bench and darted for Nora’s satchel, pulling out a bottle of oil and handing it to her. She gave it to Danse, and as Deacon slid back inside her, Danse began to prep them, working a single finger into her. Nora clenched her teeth and whined, relaxing as best she could as Danse gripped her tightly and began thrusting slowly into her.

She looked up, gasping, into Deacon’s face, and her breath left her at the sight of his eyes. God, they were a beautiful colour. And they were just _swimming_ with lust.

“Jesus, Charmer,” Deacon breathed. “Curie, you getting this?”

“I…cannot adequately express my observations,” the woman admitted faintly.

“All right,” MacCready growled, “I’ve had damn well enough of you perched on that fucking workbench like some kind of perfect pinup. You asked to take a mind-fucking drug for the sake of science, but you’re not doin’ science right now.”

“I beg your pardon!” Curie gasped. “I will attempt to return to my findings!”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Mac added. “Jesus, can I please just get you out of that lab coat, Curie?”

There was silence. The trio on the couch paused, watching as the biologist’s eyes widened, and her voice left her completely. It would have been comical in any other situation, but Nora knew Mac’s eyes were probably blazing with desire. She’d seen that look before and if it made _her_ slick, it must be doing things to Curie too.

So, in this situation? It was…kind of hot.

“I don’t see why not,” the woman finally whispered.

Mac darted forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her flush against him. Nora had to close her eyes as Deacon thrust hard into her and forced a cry from her lips.

“I’m the luckiest fucking guy in the Wasteland,” he chuckled. “Danse, you can move now. General’s orders.”

“I’m pretty sure the General isn’t a skinny spy,” Danse growled, and _holy shit_ , that sound was liquid pleasure. “You all right for me to…?”

The words _‘fuck you’_ hung in the air as she reached behind her to curl her fingers into his hair.

“Shit, yes,” Nora panted, bucking her hips. Danse moaned softly as Deacon’s body rolled against hers. She felt Danse tense beneath her, and then he was fucking her slowly from below. She could feel the pulse of his heartbeat beneath her skin and closed her eyes, hearing the sound of Curie’s soft moans in the background.

“Shit, Charmer, you gotta watch this,” Deacon panted, as Danse’s hand gripped her breast and began to play with her nipple.

“I can’t _see_ it, genius,” she breathed, biting her lip as Danse gasped into her ear. “Wh-what’s he…uhnn…doing?”

Something heavy dropped to the floor behind her.

“Getting her out that lab coat,” Deacon gasped, and Nora managed to look just long enough to see Mac pulling Curie’s t-shirt over her head and tossing it aside, kissing the scientist fiercely as his hands pressed against her bare back.

Danse slid his fingers between Nora’s legs, and the two men turned their attentions back to her when she gasped. The soldier’s tongue trailed up her neck and his teeth dug in just below her jaw, the spy grasping a handful of her breast as they both sped up. Nora heard the sound of a zip going, and then belts, and then Curie was whimpering gently.

“Sniper boy’s good with his hands,” Deacon managed, as Nora caught little slick noises between Danse’s grunts.

“Shit, Curie,” Mac hissed. “You’re…so…”

“I am s-sufficiently…oh… _merde_ , MacCready, _s’il vous plait_ , it is…so…please!”

Danse slicked his finger in his mouth and returned it to Nora’s clit, stroking and rubbing and holding her against him as she arched in pleasure. The spy dropped his head to her neck and began to suck softly, letting Nora squirm against him as he bucked hard against him. Danse was still going fairly slowly, and she let out a keen. There was pleasure from their movements, especially the finger rubbing her clit, but it was somewhat dulled.

“Deeks, move,” she murmured, wrapping a leg around his hips. The spy drew back, and grinned at her.

“Which way?” he asked.

“Don’t you get smart with me,” she muttered.

“Yes ma’am,” he rasped, and kissed her. Nora moaned.

Deacon’s hands grasped her thighs and slid them around his waist, his grip tight. Nora’s fingers tightened in Danse’s hair as the spy thrust deep and hard into her, holding her legs open. Danse’s hand was still moving over her, and when she tugged on hair he snapped upwards with a groan, and Nora gasped in response.

“I’m not going to shatter,” she panted. “Danse…please…”

“Yes ma’am,” he grunted, and something about that made her tingle, even as the former Paladin wrapped an arm around her waist and started fucking her hard.

“ _Shit!_ ” she gasped, as Curie cried out behind her, a litany of absolutely dirty French that Nora had no intention of translating as the two men inside her moved in opposite directions, Danse sliding in whilst Deacon withdrew, and god, the friction was too good. Both of them pressed themselves against her, and the sound of Deacon panting into her ear as Danse moaned softly was almost a pleasurable rush in itself.

More rustling, clothing hitting the floor, a belt clanking as Mac finally got out of his jeans, and then Curie let out a gasp of pleasure, her breath leaving her in a whine of need. Nora cracked open her eyes long enough to look at the two of them before Deacon’s hips jerked against a sweet spot and forced them shut again. MacCready had her against the workbench, both of them naked, and the sniper hilted himself deep inside her even as Nora’s eyes shut again.

“Not gonna narrate this for me, sweetheart?” Mac gasped, and Nora chuckled just before Danse scratched her lightly, drawing a sigh of delight out of her mouth, and Nora tugged again as the pleasurable burn started to grow and tighten.

“My head i-is…unable t-to- ohhh…I cannot…function!” Curie cried.

“Oh, god,” the sniper growled, the sound of them grinding together filling the air behind her.

Nora’s thighs tensed as Deacon pulled away from her ear and dipped his head to her breast, tongue replacing his fingers, Danse stroking a little faster over her nub. The two of them were driving her mad.

“You getting close, Charmer?” the spy asked, releasing her nipple briefly.

“Don’t act smug, Dee,” she gasped, and dragged him up for a kiss. Deacon moaned and relaxed into her, and Nora smirked into the kiss as her hands stroked up his back.

“Now who’s smug,” he mumbled past her lips, and then he dragged his mouth away to suck on her breast as Danse turned her head, their mouths meeting. A burst of ecstasy rushed through her from the contact, and suddenly she could feel herself getting close, the winding tension coming to a head with each thrust, each flick of Danse’s clever fingers. Their bodies were glistening in the light as a drop of sweat rolled down Nora’s stomach and dripped off her.

She worked herself against both of them, grinding herself down onto Danse’s cock as the soldier groaned and began to shiver, breaking the kiss to gasp in need. Behind her, Curie let out a loud yell, and she looked behind her just in time to see MacCready’s fingers rubbing her clit. Curie was almost pressed flush against the sniper, legs tight about his waist and hands clinging desperately to his back.

“Ch-Charmer,” Deacon stammered, his hips driving hard against hers, “fuck, baby, I need you to come, like, fucking _now_ , before I explode in you.”

“You ask so nicely,” Nora breathed, as Danse nipped her. “Shit…”

Deacon’s hands were suddenly all over her, cupping her breasts, his tongue licking across her nipples as Danse pinned her down, his voice in her ear as Deacon shuddered, a pleading noise leaving him.

“Charmer, baby, please, this is fucking…I’m trying to…I can’t…”

“Deacon, stop goddamn fighting,” Nora breathed, and yanked him forward for another kiss as Danse stroked her. Her thighs tensed. “Oh, god, Dee, please, talk to me, please!”

“You want me to fucking talk?” Deacon growled, as Nora felt her orgasm rising. “You want me to tell you what you look like right now? How good you feel wrapped around me?”

“D-Danse?” Nora whined.

“H-he’s right,” the man panted, burying his face in her hair. “You…feel…so good, Nora, fuck, I can’t…I gotta…”

“Okay,” she breathed, “just…unn…come for me!”

The soldier growled deeply in her ear and pinned her to his body, his cock twitching rapidly as, finally, Nora fell into her orgasm, sprawling against him as he shivered beneath her. She loved this sensation, the fullness, the heat, the way it made her orgasm that little bit more intense. Danse’s fingers kept going and Nora could feel the fireworks ringing through her, pleasure rushing across her and tingling down her fingers. She felt Deacon shudder as she squeezed down on him, his hips slamming against hers and snapping hard into her skin as he fucked her through his own orgasm.

MacCready let out a long line of drawn out swear words, and then started panting. As the three of them slowed to a stop, she turned as best she could to see him leaning heavily against the workbench, Curie still wrapped around him, her body damp with sweat.

“Science,” Nora muttered. Danse laughed softly beneath her.

“Oh, yeah,” Deacon managed, still breathless. “You should see the shit Tinker Tom comes up with.”

“He’s an Engineer,” Nora mumbled, working Danse out of her with a small noise.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a science,” Mac panted.

“Okay, but engineers are just fancy mechanics,” the Vaultie announced.

“Is that jealousy?” Deacon asked.

“Oh, like hell.”  

She raised her feet and pushed Deacon back gently, his cock slipping out of her. The spy made a noise of protest.

“Kicking me out of bed already, honey?” he gasped. “You scoundrel.”

Nora sat up with a grin.

“Ah, you know me, Dee!” she chuckled. “I love them and leave them.”

“You love me?” Deacon cooed, placing both hands on his heart, a gesture somewhat undermined by his nudity. “Aww, Charmer!”

“Keep dreaming, shades,” she sighed, collapsing against the couch. “Oh, fuck.”

“Oh!” Curie gasped, pushing Mac aside gently. “I forgot to turn off the recorder!”

She hurried over to the workbench and clicked the recorder off. After a moment, the other two joined the three on the couch, leaning back with a sigh of tiredness.

“So…now that we’ve completed the experiment, what next?” MacCready asked. Nora swallowed, suddenly realising she was completely naked.

“I’m going to put my clothes on, and go back to Sanctuary,” she replied. “Anyone else coming with me?”

“I’m going to take a nap, right here, on this couch,” Deacon replied. “Got any cold Nukas here?”

“Try the fridge,” Nora suggested, getting shakily to her feet and reaching for her suit and boots. “Curie, boys?”

“I will,” Curie began, blushing, “I will also put my clothes on, and come back too. I have to…er…transcribe this research.”

Nora sniggered in embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Deacon favoured coming back with them, and the five of them dressed and wandered back to Sanctuary, Nora going with Curie to her lab to see what she’d do next. Which, if the woman’s blushing and stammering was any indication, meant _listening_ to the damn thing. She wasn’t, it seemed, kidding about the transcription.

What she didn’t expect was to see John Hancock leaning against the counter, brow raised, a dirty smirk on his face as he rolled a canister of pink liquid beneath his fingers.

“So, maybe next time you go out to Red Rocket to test something fun like this, any chance you could invite the _ghoul?_ I’m just sayin’…probably _plenty_ of research there.”


End file.
